


Minho Just Wants Love

by Cindyapple13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minho just wants love, The rest of skz are mostly mentioned, asc, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyapple13/pseuds/Cindyapple13
Summary: Everyone always pairs Chan up with Woojin and Minho is slightly jealous and slightly sad because his boyfriend is not paying much attention to him.





	Minho Just Wants Love

Minho isn’t moody. He’s just feeling lonely and maybe a tiny bit jealous. But how could you blame him when he has to see all the fans pair Chan and Woojin together. Don’t get him wrong he loves stays with all his heart but they’re so content on woochan being the superior ship that they don’t even realise that him and Chan are the ones who are actually dating. They have been since before the start of the survival show. No one seems to have noticed at all though, which kind of makes sense seeing as they probably don’t spend much time together on camera unlike Chan and Woojin who sit next to each over and talk often. They even have a cameo in the I Am You mv. 

Minho is at a real loss. He doesn’t know what to do about his woochan problem. He doesn’t want to put him and Chan. He just wants people to acknowledge that him and Chan could be a thing. He’s maybe like a little bit jealous at the fact there is hundred of videos of Chan and Woojin but maybe three on him and Chan. Also if he spends more time with Chan it means they can talk more. Chan never seems to be at the dorm and if anything is being filmed, he’s always with Woojin or just anyone but him. He jealous of the fact that everyone else seems to get more Chan time than him even though they’re dating. He misses his boyfriend too. There time together has definitely decreased since their debut. Not like he’d ever regret them debuting though. 

 

Minho woke up at the screams of a certain maknae and meme. He swears the only decent person in his room is Woojin. “Aaah we’re going asc again!” Felix shouted. Minho just wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up until tomorrow. He was really tired from the extra practice he did yesterday. He wanted to come home and cuddle Chan but of course he wasn’t there. He feels a hand on his back shaking him gently “Come on its time to wake up” Woojin says and Minho just groans. He’s normally really energetic but he just can’t be bothered today. “If you don’t wake up now, I’ll have to get the maknaes on you.” Minho roles over and looks Woojin in the eyes.  
“You wouldn’t be so mean.” Woojin just raises an eyebrow in a ‘try me’ way. “Okay okay I’m getting up.” Woojin laughs and disappears to somewhere else. Minho gets up and opens his wardrobe. He might be jealous of Woojin but he could never dislike him when he’s so nice. Woojin is always there for everyone no matter what and Minho couldn’t ever do anything to hurt him. 

They have to go to practise before asc so he puts on his clothes and heads out of his room to find everyone eating breakfast. Grabbing a plate he quickly sits in the spare spot, in between seungmin and changbin, and stuffs down his food. He looks over to where Chan is talking to jisung. They’re probably talking about their latest comeback or something. When they finish eating, Minho helps to take the plates to Chan, who's washing them. He puts them by the sink. “Hey do you need any help?” Minho asks Chan turns around and smiles so that his dimples show. “Nah I’m fine. Go hang out with the rest.” Minho semi pouts and Chan leans over and kisses him. “Go on I’ll be done by the time you set off for practise.”  
“You better.” And with that Chan goes back to washing the plates and Minho joins everyone else in the living room, happy about the kiss. 

Practise goes almost perfect. Hardly anyone made mistakes. By the time everyone had gone back to the dorm and got changed it was time for asc. Everyone was super excited including Minho-it’s no secret that stray kids love asc. He climbed into a car and was only slightly disappointed when he found out Chan was not in it. Yes he's still grudging about that. In his car was him, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Jisung, which meant that Felix was with his boyfriends. He got in the car and sat next to Jisung. He realised that he hadn’t actually seen what Chan was wearing and he wondered if it was anything like his clothes. He had on an oversized blue v-neck jumper with a shirt and some black jeans. It was simple but size made it effective to the fans. 

When he did find out what Chan was wearing, he was shocked to say the least. Chan had on a he had on a white turtle neck, black jean and a long grey jacket. There was also a small gold chain around his neck. To cut it short he looked h o t. Okay Minho let’s control ourselves here. They listened as Heejun, Jimin and Seungmin did the intro and after the video finished, stray kids were welcomed in. They all walked in almost bouncing and sat down. Minho was sat the opposite side to Chan but that didn’t matter because this is asc and he’s gonna enjoy himself. He’s sat on the back row next to Changbin with Felix in front of him. (It’s the same order but hyunjin and Minho have been swapped)

They all introduce themselves and greet the fans before Heejun announces the first activity “You guys will be doing truths or dares from the fans.” Okay this is either gonna be really good or really bad. “First tweet is a question ‘Jeongin-why do you always reject Seungmin’s affection’” Jeongin reveals the truth on Seungmin’s face and everyone nearly dies. This goes on for a bit with some more questions and dares like singing things cutely but then there is one day that Minho hates. “Ooh this one is for Chan ‘can you dance ballet with Woojin’.” That may not sound that bad but watching Chan try teach Woojin enough so they can do something was awful.

Minho has never been more jealous. It’s just that it’s always Chan and Woojin. It’s never him. They’re dating and Chan doesn’t even seem to try spend time with Minho anymore. He misses him and everyone always pairs Chan up with Woojin. He doesn’t get it. Why can’t it be him? He wouldn’t even mind if Chan would cuddle with him at night but he’s always at the studio. He wants to be loved and it be shown. The most Chan has done all week was probably the kiss this morning. He knows he sounds selfish, especially with the comeback promotions happening, but he wants Chan to hold him and tell him stories and make him hot chocolate and...

Minho only snaps out of his trance when Changbin elbows him softly. He looks up and sees that Chan and Woojin are now sat down and everyone is staring at him. They all looked slightly worried and minho freaked out not knowing what had happened. Luckily Jimin repeats what she’d just said “a fan has asked you ‘why do you always talk about the groups good looks?’” Minho puts on a smile and talks about how the entire group is different. The rest of asc seems to go really slow but also kind of fast. Maybe it was because Minho wasn’t paying attention to much of it and just waited for it to finish. He felt so relieved when they finished and started piling into the cars. Minho didn’t say anything all the way home and as soon as the car stopped he was in his room under the covers. 

He heard some talking outside but it was too quiet for him to figure out what they were saying. He heard the door slowly open and footsteps walk towards him. “Hey Minho,” it was Chan, “can we talk?” Minho rolls over and peers at Chan over his covers. Chan sits down on his bed and looks at Minho in the eyes. “What?” Minho finally says. “Are you okay?” Chan asks. He looked worried but minho can’t let Chan crack him after spending so little time with him. “I’m fine.” Chan reaches and pulls the covers down slightly so he can see all of Minho’s face. “You looked like you were going to cry at asc and you look like you’re gonna cry now. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothings wrong!” Minho shouts at Chan, expecting him to leave but instead Chan puts his hands on minho’s cheek. “You’ve shouted at me after I asked twice. Something is wrong. What is it?” Minho gives up. Chan’s holding his face and looking into his eyes. No matter how mad he is, he always falls for Chan’s charms. Tears start falling down the sides of his face and over Chan’s hands. “Oh no don’t cry sweetheart. What’s wrong?” The pet name only made Minho cry harder. He loves Chan with all his heart. 

“I...you...keep spending...time with woojinnie...and never...with me.” Minho hiccuped out before starting to bawl his eyes out again. “Oh honey I’m so sorry. Is this what you’re mad about. I’m spending too much time with woojin and not you. Oh I’m so sorry please don’t cry. I’ll spend more time with you of course.” He kisses Minho’s forehead down to his mouth. “And...you also never...stay in the dorms at night...and I want to cuddle with you.” Chan just a coos and gets into bed with Minho. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. “I promise you Minho that this will never happen again. I’ll try to get back from the studio whenever I can and I’ll try to spend more time with you and pair up together more. I love you Minho and nothing is ever going to change that.” Minho just started crying again. “I..love..you..too.” Chan smiled and him and Minho went to sleep cuddling just like they would every night from now on. 

Chan kept every promise he had made Minho because they really did love each over with all their hearts. If one of them was to die, the other couldn’t survive. They were truly soulmates and their bond was stronger than anyone else’s because it was held together by pure love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is just weird and I don’t know why. 
> 
> @straykidsships on ig


End file.
